


all these tastes improve through the view that comes with you

by ikuzonos



Series: V3 WLW Ship Week [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, No Spoilers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Himiko gets a crush on a girl at the local coffee shop.For V3 WLW Ship Week. Day Two: Blush





	all these tastes improve through the view that comes with you

“Saihaaaaaarrrrraaaaa!” Himiko exclaimed as she kicked open the door to their dorm.

The boy in question looked up from his desk with a start, “Yumeno-san? Is something the matter?”

Himiko draped herself over the secondhand sofa, nestling between the exposed springs, “You gotta help me.”

Saihara spun around in his chair to face her, “Okay? You didn’t do anything illegal, did you?”

“Nothing like that,” Himiko promised, looking up at the cracks in their ceiling, “That would be easier to deal with.”

Saihara sighed, “I’m not going to be the counselor for your love life again. You know I’m not useful in that regard!”

Himiko flopped onto her side, “But you’re the only one who can help me! I don’t have anyone else! Please, Saihara… you’re my only hope.”

Saihara rolled his eyes, “Is it the girl from the coffee shop again?”

“Who else would it be?” Himiko said, sitting back up, “She’s absolutely perfect, and I’m so useless around her. Every time I try to talk to her, I turn into a tomato.”

Saihara blinked, “You what?”

Himiko tugged on her hat, “I blush.”

Saihara chuckled, “That’s very sweet.”

“It’s not funny!” Himiko cried, her cheeks puffing out, “She’s so pretty, so I have to make a good impression… I can’t do that if I look like that!”

Saihara glanced at the crooked clock that hung loosely on the wall, “Well, like I said, I can’t really help you. I’m focusing on my studies, not potential romance.”

Himiko groaned and closed her eyes, “You’re the worst…”

Saihara muttered something incomprehensible, then said, “Well, why don’t you use your magic?”

Himiko furrowed her brow, “Huh?”

“Don’t you, uh, know a spell that could get her to fall in love with you?” Saihara asked, “Or something similar?”

Himiko chewed on her lip, “Not exactly… but I could enchant my change, and make it so whoever touches it besides me falls for me!”

Saihara smiled, though Himiko could sense his exasperation, “See? All you have to do is hand her the money, and you’ll walk home with her phone number.”

Himiko beamed, a blush forming on her face as she thought of the mysterious dark haired girl at the coffee shop.

-

The next day, Himiko trudged to the coffee shop despite the pouring rain. The night before, she had stayed up carefully enchanting her money.

Of course, she couldn’t wait for a nicer day. The magic would lose its potency if she did. She couldn’t risk it not working, not after she had used up so much MP.

It was worth it, though. For the dark haired girl.

The one thing Himiko hadn’t foreseen, however, was the prospect that the girl might not be working there the following day.

Instead, the barista who called her up was a very loud boy with spiky purple hair. Himiko screwed up her face as she ordered.

Maybe it was rude… but he was getting in the way of her true love! If anything,  _ he _ was the one being rude.

She shook slightly as she passed him the enchanted change. Himiko carefully observed his pupils, but there was no difference. Phew.

Luckily, she performed the spell in such a manner that it wouldn’t work on boys. A precaution in case Saihara accidentally touched her money.

_ Another day,  _ Himiko promised herself,  _ She’ll be back tomorrow. _

-

However, despite going to the coffee shop for the next week, at all hours of the day, there was no sign of Himiko’s crush.

It was almost as if she’d vanished into thin air.

After a long and strenuous day, with no luck at all regarding the girl, Himiko threw herself onto the sofa. Her face only just avoided hitting the spring.

Saihara looked up from his textbook, “Bad day?”

Himiko sighed, “It’s hopeless, Saihara. She’s gone.”

“What are you talking about?” Saihara asked.

“The girl from the coffee shop,” Himiko mumbled into the fabric, “She hasn’t worked there in forever. What if she somehow found out, and now she’s avoiding me?”

Saihara said, “I think that’s a little bit ridiculous. It’s probably something in her personal life.”

Himiko said, “I’m running out of reserve MP… I’m not gonna be able to enchant my money any longer. What will I do?”

Saihara asked, “Do you really like her that much?”

Himiko flushed, “Y-Yeah… I dream about her. Her stunning scarlet gaze and her flourish of dark hair…”

Saihara paused, “Did… What colour are her eyes?”

“Red,” Himiko clarified.

Saihara frowned, “And… dark hair… She wouldn’t happen to wear it in twintails, would she?”

Himiko’s eyes widened as she nodded furiously.

“Oh my god. That’s Harukawa-san. She’s in my criminal justice class,” Saihara said, leaning back in his chair.

Himiko stood up, “You  _ knew _ her all this time?!”

“I didn’t know she was your crush!” Saihara shouted, “If I had, I would’ve done something.”

Himiko bounced on her heels, “Really?”

Saihara smiled, “Of course. You’re like my little sister, Yumeno-san. I have to help you out when I can.”

Himiko tugged on her hat, “S-So, Harukawa-“

“She has the flu,” Saihara said, “That’s why she hasn’t been into work. She’s hardly even come to class.”

Himiko dragged her hands through her hair, “Oh.”

Saihara said, “I have an idea, though. Go heat up the leftover soup in the microwave, okay?”

“Okay!” Himiko said, having no idea why. She raced to their tiny kitchen and found the pot of soup, then shoved it into their microwave.

Four and a half minutes later, she returned and Saihara pointed his phone at her.

[[ _ Harukawa-san, I’m sending you a care package! _ ]]

**Harukawa-san:** [[ _ I don’t need your pity. I’ll be better very soon. _ ]]

[[ _ Please? It was my roommate’s idea. She just wants to bring you some soup. _ ]]

**Harukawa-san:** [[ _ Fine, have it your way. Tell your roommate that I hate chicken noodle. _ ]]

[[ _ Noted. _ ]]

“This is split pea,” Himiko said, upon finishing reading the texts.

Saihara nodded, “Good. Now, go out there and… do something.”

Himiko beamed, “I will! Thank you so much, Saihara.”

“Of course,” Saihara said, “Oh, her room number is 791.”

Himiko nodded at him and turned around, carefully angling the pot so that she wouldn’t spill a drop on the way over.

-

After managing a precarious balancing act, Himiko knocked on the door.

There was a muffled, “It’s unlocked!”

Himiko twisted the knob and entered, closing the door with her back once she was inside.

Harukawa - who was, without a doubt, the girl from the coffee shop - was lying in bed, a hot water bottle on her forehead.

“You’re Saihara’s roommate?” Harukawa asked, “Have… we met before?”

Himiko set the pot down on her bedside table, “I… frequent the coffee shop you work at.”

Harukawa made a small noise before speaking again, “You’re that girl… The one who always blushes. I remember you.”

Himiko felt her face heat up, “I remember you too.”

“Saihara told me that you were worried about me,” Harukawa continued.

_ Saihara! _

“Did he?” Himiko tried to keep her voice from shaking, “I… just  noticed you hadn’t been around.”

Harukawa chuckled, “I see. I appreciate the soup, but I can’t actually move right now.”

Himiko clasped her hands, “I could feed it to you! I brought a spoon.”

“I have bowls on the counter in the other room,” Harukawa said, jerking her head.

Himiko rushed over. Sure enough, there was a whole stack. She took one and hurried back to Harukawa, and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Carefully, she lacked some soup into the bowl, then, with the spoon, brought it to Harukawa’s lips.

She repeated this for a good hour, chatting to Harukawa the whole time. While she seemed to mysterious at the shop, she was very easy to talk to in person.

When they had finished with the pot, Himiko said, “Thanks for letting me come over.”

Harukawa replied, “Thank  _ you _ for taking initiative. You’re very interesting, Yumeno.”

Himiko bit her lip as she flushed, “A-Ah…”

“When you get back, make sure Saihara gives you my number,” Harukawa said, “I want to talk again.”

Himiko nodded, “Okay! And… I’ll bring more soup tomorrow, if you’d like.”

Harukawa said, “I’d love that. Take care.”

“You too, get well soon!” Himiko exclaimed.

_ But not too soon…  _ Himiko thought as she trotted down the hallway,  _ I wanna feed you lots and lots of soup. _


End file.
